Expedientes Públicos T
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Duo es un investigador de lo paranormal, y junto con su escéptico compañero Heero se emprenden en la búsqueda del hermano desaparecido de Relena... ¿FBI? ¿MIB? Terrestres y extraterrestres... Cap II up!
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni alguno de los personajes que aparecen, más que los que yo misma haya creado. Esta bien estúpido, lo hice a las 11 de la noche jejeje pero es que cuando llega hay que atraparla._

**Expedientes Públicos T.**

**Por: Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari**

**Capítulo I.**

_¿Y por qué Expedientes Públicos T?_

_Pues, Públicos es porque todo el mundo los conoce, y T porque no se han resuelto._

_¿No sería entonces X?_

_¿Qué nunca llevaste matemáticas? Cualquier letra es una incógnita._

_Sé más matemáticas que tú, por eso es que me pusieron contigo._

_Bueno, bueno, pero no creo que me sirvas de mucho._

_¿Dices, YO servirte a TI? _

_Pues claro, eres mi ayudante._

_En tus sueños._

El joven de ojos azul rey miró asombrado la flamante oficina de su nuevo compañero de trabajo: un escritorio lleno de pilas y pilas de fólderes color negro y naranja, algunos con marcador negro en donde se garabateaba la letra "T". _¿Qué es todo este desmadre en tu oficina?_

_No digas "desmadre"._ –El de ojos azules dio un suspiro.

_¿Desde cuando me das clase de etiqueta? _–Recordando el montón de groserías que solía decir su tan ya conocido amigo.

_Desde que la Jefa de Policía me multa por cada grosería que se escuche por la oficina._

_En todo caso, me multaría a mi y no a ti._

_Eso crees tú. _–Da otro suspiro.

Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell comenzaron a arreglar la oficina, pues el primero se había quejado de que "no se podía trabajar en un lugar como ese". _Oye, ¿por qué dijiste que no serviría de nada? _–El 01 le preguntó con enfado.

_Bueno, porque tu no crees en nada que no puedas ver y tocar._

_¿Y?_

_¿Cómo que 'Y'?_

_Pues, ¿qué más?_

_Básicamente es eso._

_No entiendo._

_¿De casualidad sabes que son los expedientes T?_

_¿Un nombre estúpido? _–Arqueó una ceja.

_..U ¡No! Son casos que no tienen resolución._

_¿Qué?_

_Son casos que, a pesar de haber sido investigados por mucho tiempo por especialistas y oficiales, no han podido…_

_Si, ya entendí esa mierda. _–Aclaró mientras acomodaba algunos fólderes.

A lo lejos, una dulce voz femenina los aturde con su estruendosa voz: _¡DUO MAXWELL, ¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE DIJE ACERCA DE LAS GROSERIAS!_

_Pero yo no fui. _–Se excusó el de largo cabello castaño oscuro.

_¡¡NO ME INTERESA, YA TIENES 17 MULTAS ESTA SEMANA POR ESAS IDIOTECES TUYAS!_ –Una chica de cabello largo y anteojos entra a la oficina… observando a los dos chicos. _Ah, buenos días. _–Saludó cortésmente al nuevo joven.

_- - __Yuy, ella es la Jefa de la Policía, Lady Une. _–Con la vista baja y auras negativas rondándolo.

_Ya la conocía._

_¿Ah, si?_

_Si, es verdad. _–Recordando, con una sonrisa falsa tatuada en su rostro, aquel tremendo choque entre sus autos.

_Entonces, ¿nada más venías a decirme lo de las multas? _–Miró con enfado a su superior.

_No, venía a darte esto. _–Le entrega un fólder color rosa fucsia. _Es el caso 'Peacekraft', ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?_

_ .o ¡Ah! _–Ambos chicos se cubren la vista.

_o.o ¿Qué pasa? _–Lady los mira confusa.

_¿Qué no pudiste escoger otro color más chillante? _–Duo exclamó de manera sarcástica.

_No fui yo, pero en fin, uno de los Peacekraft vendrá en la tarde a hablar contigo. Así que quiero este lugar impecable._

_Si, lo que digas…_

Lady se retira. Heero lo mira con cierta furia. _Oye, no pienso ser el que limpie todo este basurero - -U_

Mientras su compañero le reclama inútilmente, el ojiazul mira el interior del fólder. _Esto será algo odioso._

_¿Me estás escuchando? _ O.ó - - idiota… ¬¬

Fueron dos horas de arduo trabajo, ambos chicos terminaron cubiertos de sudor, con las camisas desfajadas y sin zapatos; miraron el lugar, alegrándose de que ya habían acomodado varios documentos, pero descubrieron, con horror, que la oficina… ¡Estaba exactamente como antes!

_¿Qué pasa con esto? _–Heero miró asustado a su alrededor.

_Bueno, esta es tu primera misión de los expedientes T. _–Dio un leve suspiro. _Esta maldita habitación jamás ha podido ser ordenada por nadie, es un hecho extraño, por más que intentes acomodar los expedientes jamás están en su lugar._

_¬¬ Hmm… _-Fue lo único que le contestó.

Tocaron la puerta. Ambos se miraron. _¡Los Peacekraft!_

Se escuchó toda una revolución detrás de aquella puerta, puesta de zapatos, fajado de camisa, lavado de rostro (conflicto por el lavamanos del baño) y acomodo del vestuario… intento de acomodar los fólderes para que no se miraran tan… 'amontonados'.

_Abre tú._

_No soy tu gata._

_Yo no pretendo encarar de frente a un tipo como los Peacekraft._

_Miedoso._

_No es eso, es que debo verme profesional._

_Tarado._

Detrás de la puerta: o.o U

_¿Vas a abrir?_

_No, claro que no._

_¡Heero!_

_Bueno, está bien, pero no lo hago por ti. _–Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. _Lo hago porque es mí…_

Duo se quedó confundido, pues Heero no se había quedado mudo. Movió su cuerpo un poco hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de la razón: frente al 01 se encontraba una chica de largo cabello castaño, bonitos ojos azul violeta , vestida con un traje azul marino de saco y falda corta, zapatillas negras y una corbatilla blanca en pliegues.

_Buenas tardes. _–La chica saludó amablemente.

_Buenas… o.ó _–Ahora estaba más confundido.

_Soy Relena Peacekraft, vine a ver lo del asunto del extravío._

_Si claro. _–Le sonrió dulcemente y miró a su compañero, que aun estaba en babilonia. _Oye, Heero, muévete, no dejas pasar a nuestra visita._

_¿Qué? _–Despertó. _Si, perdón._ –Se movió y la chica pasó a su lado.

El de ojos azules se incorporó y le dio la mano. _Es un placer conocerla, señorita Peacekraft._

_Estaba ansiosa por conocerla, detective. _–Saludó suavemente.

_Él es mi compañero Heero Yuy._

La chica le sonrió. _Es un placer._

Tan solo asintió. El ojiazul escribió en una hoja: _despierta, pareces más idiota de lo que eres._

¬¬ _Hmm…_

_Bueno, he venido aquí a petición de mi difunto padre, y porque yo misma estoy muy preocupada… mi hermano mayor, Milliardo, ha sido raptado sin ninguna explicación desde hace dos semanas, y usted es la única persona que puede ayudarme a encontrarlo, usted comprende, es la única familia que me queda y en realidad necesito encontrarlo…_

_¿Difunto padre?_ –El de largo cabello castaño le preguntó algo confuso.

_Si, como habrá escuchado en las noticias, el Representante de Relaciones Exteriores Darlian fue asesinado hace unos cuantos días, ese sujeto era mi padre, o padrastro, un pariente cercano a la familia Peacekraft que me cuidó desde pequeña. Ahora que me había estado ayudando a encontrar a mi familiar real fue asesinado, no se por quiénes, pero al menos él me dijo la verdad. Sospecho que las mismas personas que asesinaron a mi padrastro fueron las que raptaron a mi hermano._

_. ah… _

_Por favor, le ruego que encuentre a mi hermano, le pagaré lo que sea, le daré lo que quiera, pero por favor quiero que me ayude…_

_Muy bien, muy bien. _–Ya estaba más que harto de escucharla. _Hay algo que no comprendo aun, ¿por qué vino a nosotros?_

_Por esto. _–Abrió su bolso y de él, ante la mirada atónita de ambos jóvenes, sacó un pequeño gato, de los clásicos rallados. El gatito los miró y dio un leve maullido.

_¿Llevaba al gato en el bolso? _–Heero cuestiona aun más asombrado.

_Fui al departamento de mi hermano el día del secuestro; me dijo que iría al baño; después de un tiempo, me pareció extraño que aun no saliera, así que decidí abrir la puerta, y lo único que encontré fue a ese gato sentado en la tina del baño._

_¿Entró al baño con su hermano? _–"Esta mujer está loca", Duo pensó con horror.

_Si, porque mi hermano había tardado y…_

_¿Qué no sabe que podría estar haciendo algo importante dentro?_

_¬/¬ El punto es que mi hermano fue raptado y dejaron al gato._

_¿Qué tiene que ver el gato con que haya venido a esta oficina? _–El muy cansado 01 cuestionó de nuevo.

_Sospecho que mi hermano fue raptado por seres de otro planeta._

Heero se cubrió la boca para no mostrar la risa que le había causado ese comentario… OK, Duo le había dicho que eran casos que no tenían resolución, ¡pero eso era estúpido! Se dio media vuelta haciendo como que estaba tosiendo.

_Ya comprendo. _–Tomó la gabardina negra que colgaba del perchero, ante la mirada de su compañero. _Entonces habrá que ver su departamento para buscar pistas._

_¿De verdad aceptará el caso? _–La joven puso una cara de felicidad que no cabía en la desordenada oficina.

_Si, por supuesto, me enfrento a esta clase de casos casi a diario._

Heero puso cara de: no voy a seguirte.

_Muchísimas gracias. _–Relena abrazó de alegría al ojiazul. _Les daré lo que quieran si logran encontrar a mi hermano. _–Dirigió una sonrisa de ternura al 01, por lo que aquél no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y aquí va el dueto disparejo al susodicho departamento que la señorita Relena les había dicho; obviamente, por causa del trabajo y ese montón de boberías que tiene que hacer, ella no pudo acompañarles.

En la media hora del trayecto, hubo mucho silencio…

_Era linda, ¿verdad, Heero? _–Sonrió de manera perversa.

_Cállate. _–Miraba con cierta furia por la ventanilla del auto.

Por cierto, era un convertible negro.

_No me calles, te quedaste como idiota parado viéndola, ¿a poco crees que no nos dimos cuenta?_

_No es cierto. _–Al susodicho soldado perfecto le comenzó a salir un rubor en sus mejillas.

_Niega lo que quieras, compañero, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad…_

Pisó el freno de manera espontánea, haciendo un chirrido que resonó por toda la cuadra.

_¡Idiota!_

_Ya, ya. _–Volteó hacia un edificio descuidado. _¿Podrías repetirme la dirección?_

_Calle seis, número 6D, el departamento 666 del sexto piso._

_o.o que diabólico._

_¿Por qué?_

_Son nueve seis, dos veces el número del diablo. _–E hizo cara de "Casos sin Resolver".

_¬¬ No empieces… _-A nuestro Hee-chan ya le está comenzando a enfadar.

_- - Oh… eres un aguafiestas._

Ambos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la otra cuadra (es que había tierra y a Duo no quería que se le ensuciara el auto), solo para descubrir que el mentado edificio no existía… había sido demolido.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _–El ojiazul casi se va a al suelo. - lll

El 01, ignorando al trenzado tirado en el piso rodeado de auras negativas, se dirigió hacia uno de los trabajadores que rejuntaba escombro, e hizo la cotidiana entrevista usual en él: tomó al sujeto de la camisa y lo estrelló con la barda de otro edificio cercano, ante la mirada atónita de los demás trabajadores.

_¡Dime quién les ordenó demoler el edificio!_

_T-T ¡No le puedo decir, se lo juro! –_Chillaba el sujeto_. –Es información confidencial._

_¬¬ Escuche, mi paciencia se terminó con el imbécil con quién trabajo, así que haré que tragues plomo si no me dices quien carajos…_

_ToT ¡Auxilio!_

Duo levantó la vista después de un rato de tragarse su coraje, solo para ver al flamante chico de ojos azul rey zarandeando y estrellando múltiples veces contra una pared a un trabajador que chillaba y gritaba por auxilio.

_o.oU ¬¬ ¡Heero deja en paz a ese sujeto! _–Corrió hacia ellos.

_¬¬ No hasta que me diga quién le mandó hacer esto._

_ToT ¡Déjeme en paz, por favor! _–El tipo moqueaba todo asustado.

_Heero, por favor, déjalo ya._

_o.o pero…_

_u.u pero nada, deja al sujeto._

_ó.o pero…_

_- - Ya déjalo, hombre._

_u.u bueno. _–Soltó al tipo, que salió corriendo como despavorido.

Ambos miraron el lugar donde antes se encontraba el edificio. Era bastante extraño que exactamente el mismo día que fueron a investigar lo hubieran demolido; de repente, una extraña luz metálica les llamó la atención desde el cielo. Duo estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que…

_No, no lo digas. _–El 01 contestó antes que él.

_ó.o pe… pero…_

_¬¬ No es lo que piensas._

_Pero… ¿Qué pudo haber sido, gran genio? o.O_

_Un avión. _–Exclamó triunfante el 01.

_Muy pequeño. _–Contestó el 02.

_Una estrella fugaz o.ó. _–Inquirió el escéptico.

_¿En plena luz del día?_ -o-

_Un globo meteorológico o.o_

_Si, en la ciudad - -U_

_¿Perdido? ó.o_

_Si, ajá - -_

_Una estrella n.n_

_¬¬ Que es de día._

_Está atardeciendo ¬¬_

_Sigue siendo de día ¬¬_

_Fuegos artificiales. o.o_

_u.ú Ríndete._

_T-T ¿un asteroide?_

_No, es un…_

_No lo digas…_

_Es un… _-Sus ojos comienzan a tener un brillo de emoción. _Es un… un / ¡Un FRISBEE DE ALUMINIO!_

Y el 01 fue a dar hasta el piso. -U

¬¬ _¡DUO ERES UN IDIOTA! –_Comenzó a gritar como histérico. _¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PIENSES EN ESA ESTUPIDECES! _–Se relaja. _Pero al menos no dijiste que era un OVNI o algo así._

_Oye, es cierto o.o_

_-.¬ ¿que? o.o no era eso a lo que me refería…_

_/ Los extraterrestres que raptaron al hermano de la Peacekraft vinieron a borrar las huellas del rapto en nuestra propia cara… hoy es el mejor día de toda mi vida._

_¬¬ Oye, genio… el edificio fue demolido por personas reales._

_u.ú no seas aguafiestas._

Después del conflicto por el susodicho platillo volador, ambos investigadores se fueron al auto y emprendieron partida hacia la oficina, pues se estaba haciendo tarde.

_¡Con un carajo! ¡Maneja bien, Maxwell!_

Dos siluetas delgadas con entallados trajes grises como de hule se acercaron a una especie de trono color azul metálico, en donde se podía divisar a un sujeto vestido con un traje blanco.

_Bien, todo está saliendo según lo planeado. _–Sonrió con perversidad.

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece… bla, bla, bla… Probable perversidad rara, mas no Lemon.

**Dedicado a Shini y a Quatre… ¡A levantar esos ánimos, que el mundo no se acaba!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Expedientes Públicos T**

**Por: Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari**

**Capítulo II.**

Dormía plácidamente en su cama, al fin descansando de ese día tan extraño. Ignorando por completo a las dos figuras delgadas y grisáceas en la habitación, se concentró en sus sueños… al parecer, placenteros, pues hacía unos ruidos como de satisfacción. ¿Entramos?

-/Sueño de Heero/-

Véase como una vieja película en blanco y negro.

El detective Heero Yuy y su gata, digo, su ayudante, estaban tranquilamente descansando… bueno, solo Heero estaba descansando, por el contrario, Duo (que curiosamente tenía puestas unas orejitas de gato) estaba encerrado en el baño. El sonido de los tacones de aquella mujer los hizo despertar.

_Buenas noches._

El joven miró a la castaña de reojo: estaba vestida con una minifalda color negro con una abertura que comenzaba a cinco centímetros de su cadera, una blusa roja de tirantes con tremendo escote que hacía lucir su copa 'B' (niéguenmelo si quieren, pero Rele sta plana), unas botas largas que le llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas atadas con cordones y con un tacón de 15cm de altura; llevaba el cabello suelo, los ojos con sombra oscura y labios color rojo pasión (si, Hee-chan fantasea con Rele).

_Buenas noches. _–Contesta tranquilamente el de ojos azul rey (mientras se desfaja xD)

_Oh, detective Yuy. _–La castaña se sienta sobre la mesa, dejándole ver un poco de su… ropa interior bajo la falda. _Necesito que me ayude con un problema, le daré lo que usted quiera._

_¿De verdad? –_El 01 se recarga en la mesa. _Y, ¿Cuál es su problema?_

_Pues vera, mi…_ -Se acerca al rostro del chico. _Mi… miau._

_¿Miau? _–Exclama el sorprendido Heero.

-/Fin sueño Heero/-

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe… ¿miau? ¿Qué acaso el gato de la señorita Peacekraft se había colado en su sueño? Tan bien que íbamos…

_Miau. _–Se escuchó en la habitación.

Atemorizado, el 01 guió su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el maullido; fue entonces que vio a un gato siamés sentado en la orilla de su cama. Aquellos potentes ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, y no se movía en lo más mínimo. Había una nota pegada al gato que decía: No te entrometas.

_¡AAHH! ¡Aléjate de mi, maldita bestia infernal!_

Y se mira a un gato que sale volando por la ventana del sexto piso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:07am. En la oficina, se ve al detective Maxwell revisando sus notas del día anterior y leyendo el archivo del caso Peacekraft… con los lentes de sol puestos.

_¡Yuy, no puedes traer mascotas aquí! _–Se escucha la voz de Lady Une por todo el edificio.

En seguida la puerta de la oficina se abre, dejándose ver a un Heero medio mal humorado.

_Buenos días. _–Saludó algo confuso el ojiazul.

_La tuya. _–Exclamó el 01.

Duo no pudo evitar ver el gato que llevaba colgando de la mano de su compañero.

_¿Qué es eso?_

_Un gato, genio. _–Y se lo arroja a la cara.

_¡Ah! ¡Hee-chan! Que malo eres._ –Se quita al gato, que por cierto le deja unos cuantos aruñones. _¿Qué demonios haces con un gato?_

_Anoche llegó a mi departamento con una nota pegada al cuello… sospecho que alguien lo dejó allí para asustarme._

El 01 mira a su compañero.

_¿Qué? ¿Ya eres creyente de esto?_

_¿Por qué traes lentes oscuros?_

El 02 le muestra el fólder fucsia.

_¡Aahh! –_Se cubre el rostro. _¡Quítalo!_

_Estaba observando las notas que tomamos ayer. Los embajadores llevaban en su traje un logotipo de una empresa y lo dibuje n.n _–Y le muestra orgulloso su dibujo.

Hee hace varias muecas, tuerce la cabeza hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entenderle.

_¿Un pato con cabello? O.o_

_.-.U no…_

_¿Un… zapato con trompa? .o_

_¬¬ ja-ja muy gracioso._

_De veras, ¿qué es?_

_T-T es un tigre, maldito insensible._

_Y, ¿qué significa?_

_¿Qué tengo que hacer todo lo que no hace tu cabeza o qué? –_El 02 le muestra una página Web en su computador. _El logotipo del tigre, junto al emblema "El mundo no basta" es de…_

_¿James Bond? O.óU_

_¬¬ ¡NO! U es de las empresas Winner._

_Entonces los que demolieron el edificio eran trabajadores de la empresa Winner._

_Si, en efecto u.u_

_Pero… ¿por qué querrían destruir ese edificio?_

_¡Para ocultar evidencias! –_Gritó el 02. _Probablemente ellos sepan del rapto de Milliardo Peacekraft._

_¿Sugieres que los investiguemos?_

_¡Ahora hablas mi idioma!_

Ambos se levantaron y tomaron sus chalecos, pero antes de que pudieran salir, un sujeto se paró en la entrada impidiéndoles el paso.

_¿Puedo ayudarte? _–Preguntó confuso el ojiazul.

_Estoy buscando al detective Duo Maxwell. _–Exclamó el chico de cabello negro y mirada agresiva.

_Soy yo._

_Soy el oficial Wufei Chang, de la policía del distrito x _(Ani: Es que me gustan las incógnitas) –Y les muestra su placa.

_¿Qué quiere? _–Heero lo observó con desconfianza.

_Solo vengo a hacerles unas preguntas… ¿puedo pasar?_

_No –_Heero.

_Si, por supuesto ¬¬ _-Empuja a un lado al 01.

El oficial de ojos oscuros se sienta en una silla frente al escritorio, mientras que Heero se recarga en la pared y Duo se sienta sobre la mesa.

_¿Y bien?_

_¿Qué hacían en la demolición del edificio 6D?_

_¿Investigando?_ –El 02 puso cara de duda.

_Lo que sucede es que un trabajador de la empresa vino a nosotros a acusar a un joven de rasgos orientales que se adapta a las características de su compañero por amenazarlo y golpearlo._

¬¬ -Duo mirando a Heero.

_- - ¿Eh? O.o pues… eso fue..._

_Igual. _–Wufei miró de nuevo a Duo. _Otra cosa, quisiera saber si mi prometida ha venido a pedirles ayuda._

_¿Prometida? _–Ambos detectives.

_Si, su nombre es Relena Darlian. Si ha venido, por favor sugiero que no se metan en este caso, nosotros lo tenemos bajo control, ¿han entendido? _–Eso fue casi una amenaza.

Valiente galán se había venido a conseguir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora Heero era el que manejaba. Duo anotaba en su libreta 'mágica' algunos detalles.

_¿Qué haces?_

_Apunto sospechosos._

_¿Quiénes van?_

_Pues… van las empresas Winner, el policía Chang y… la señorita Peacekraft._

_¿Y por qué ella?_

_Pues es porque es la hermana, y tal vez se muestre preocupada para disimular._

_Bueno. –_No muy convencido. _¿A dónde vamos primero?_

_Con los Winner._

En un… unas horas o.o U llegaron al tremendo edificio, claro que eso fue después de que Heero se estrellara con tres cercas de varias casas y con un señalamiento de alto, y las 4 multas que se ganó por exceso de velocidad, por 'estacionarse' encima de la banqueta y por atropellar a una ancianita que iba inocente pasando por allí… ¡Ah, si! Duo lloró por media hora al ver las ralladuras y las manchas de sangre en su auto.

Al fin entraron al mentado edificio, en donde una secretaria sentada frente a ellos les llamó.

_Buenas tardes. _–La chica de ojos azul cielo y cabello negro vestida con un trajecito azul marino les saludó amablemente. _¿En qué puedo ayudarles?_

Ambos se miran. Después de varios codazos, el ojiazul se anima a hablarle.

_Eh, bueno… nosotros queríamos preguntar… _-Mira a su compañero.

_Idiota ¬¬ _-Se paró frente al indeciso. _Venimos del departamento T, somos los detectives Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell, queremos hacer unas cuantas preguntas acerca de la demolición de un edificio._

_¿Demolición? _–La chica piensa un segundo. _Déjenme hablar con mi superior. Por favor, tomen asiento._

--/20 minutos después/--

Aun seguían sentados, con cara de enfado.

_Mi trasero ya se entumió. _–Chilló el 02.

_Ya cállate, Maxwell - -U_

Un joven algo, de cabello castaño y ojos azules vestido con un traje azul marino (Ani: si, me gusta el azul en él) se acercó de manera silenciosa y con una sonrisa algo malévola.

_Buenas tardes, jóvenes. _–El hombre les saludó cordialmente. _Soy Treize Khushrenada, el gerente de la empresa., ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?_

_Somos los detectives Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy. _–Respondió el de largo cabello castaño oscuro. _Queremos preguntarle acerca de un edificio demolido._

_Mmm… ¿cuál es?_

_Es… _-Heero saca un papel de su bolsillo. _Calle seis, número 6D._

_Oh, si, claro. _–Treize rió un poco. _Una mujer medio loca nos pidió que lo derrumbáramos._

_¿Medio loca? _–Ambos al mismo tiempo.

_Si, porque le traía malos recuerdos o algo así… el dueño ya nos lo había vendido, así que estuvo de más la petición. ¡Por Dios! Esa mujer si que hablaba…_

Ambos se miraron. Parecía que describía a…

_¡Gracias por su ayuda! _–Y el 02 salió corriendo jalando a su compañero del brazo.

_Señorita Schbeicker. _–El gerente llamó a la chica.

_¿Si, señor Treize?_

_Anota el nombre de los detectives._

_Como usted diga, señor Treize._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Crees todavía que estoy loco?_

_No, si eso está de planta (1), Duo._

_¬¬ Mmm… te dije que esa chica tenía algo raro._

_¿Cómo sabes que es ella?_

El 02, mientras conduce el auto, se imagina a Relena hablando como perico.

_Solo lo sé._

_¿A dónde vamos?_

_Pues con la chica Peacekraft._

_¿Así? _–Casi grita el 01 apuntándose la ropa.

_o.o U_

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un disparo en el cofre del auto, lo cual hizo que el 02 pegara un pisotón al pedal del freno… y que Heero quedara inconsciente por un encuentro cercano del último tipo con el tablero.

_¿Qué diablos…?_

El ojiazul miró hacia el lugar del disparo; en el techo se encontraban dos siluetas vestidos con ceñidos trajes grises que le apuntaban con un algo.

_¡Maldición! ¡Heero! _–Miró a su amigo inconsciente sobre el tablero. _¬¬ Imbécil, eso te pasa por no ponerte el cinturón._

En ese momento, un platillo volador color metálico se posa encima de ellos, para el asombro de Duo; intenta arrancar el auto, pero la batería estaba muerta. Una compuerta por la parte baja del platillo se abre sin hacer algún ruido, y por allí dejan caer…

_¡AAHH! ¡NO! ¡MALDICIÓN! _–El 02 pelea con el gato que calló con las uñas bien puestas en su rostro.

Cuando al fin se deshizo del gato, el platillo volador ya se había ido, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue… ponerse a llorar.

_ToT ¡Oh, Dios…! ¿Por qué?_

Después de 10 minutos, el 01 volvió en si, solo para ver a su compañero lloriqueando.

_¿Qué pasó? _–Le cuestionó, y vio el gato, por lo cual pego un brinco hasta el asiento trasero. O.O!

_Ellos… T-T ellos vinieron… y… y…_

_¿Te raptaron? ¿Dispararon? ¿Te hirieron?_

_No. T.T_

_¿Entonces? O.o_

_ToT ¡Es que no le tome foto! ¡Nadie me creerá!_

Después de unos buenos puñetazos, patadas y uno que otro zape hasta dejarlo noqueado, ambos continuaron el viaje para poder encontrarse con la chica Relena.

Estaba oscureciendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una rubia de ojos azul grisáceo se dirigió a una habitación magníficamente adornada dentro de una casa enorme. Abrió la puerta, cuya perilla dorada brillaba de manera intensa, para encontrarse a un hombre apuesto de ojos azules vestido magníficamente con traje blanco frente al espejo.

_Los detectives ya fueron interceptados, señor Treize. _–La chica de vestido negro exclamó con cierta seriedad.

_Perfecto, hay que proseguir con el plan, Dorothy._

_Entendido, Señor Treize._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o.o salio medio tonta, pero espero que les guste.

Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.


End file.
